


Egotistic

by yeethei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeethei/pseuds/yeethei
Summary: In the distant future or past, a lone boy battles for the love of the prince. My first work, so I'm sorry if things are a bit messy!





	Egotistic

At a certain point in the short existence of our universe, the future was believed to be a magical state. Now, in the distant future, perhaps an alternate reality, lied the nation of Neo. Once a stunning victory of the democratic community, Neo has seemed to revert back to the pathetic mortal’s old ways of royalty. Unwavering loyalty to the Isle of the Nobles sat in the empty minds of the subjects that wandered the grossly decorated streets of the kingdom. The king was the devil himself, eyes blazing with heavenly power, knowing very well that fear was engraved into the minds of his subjects. Below the isle sat what the nobles referred to as the districts; broken villages that once shone in the depths of the freezing dusks of the land. Not even earning the honor of a proper name, they were titled with numbers instead, districts one through eight lining the narrow paths between each individual town. 

Out of all the districts, none of them containing even a bit of luck, the Third District seemed to be the worst. Within the stilted houses and muddy planes resided the people of the water; a mostly kind and balanced race. Blessed with the ability to manipulate the waters of the world, they stereotypically rested near the sea, using the glorious waves to train their abilities. The village was filled with mischievous little benders, eager to use their blessing for meaningless pranks, while the elders used them to bring whatever they could to the decay many storms had brought before. The people of the water moved with grace, beauty unknown by any of the districts. There was a tendency within all the people of the widespread land to never visit one another unless the situation is quite serious. For example, the Fourth District, the district of fire, once needed the Third District’s help as one of their younger pyrokinetic students set the few farms ablaze. Still, to this day, nobody knows if the flames were accidental or not. 

On the day of the Festival of Elements, a sacred celebration of all the lower powers coming together as one, pristine letters were sent throughout the villages. The letters were covered in ebony and gold, the emblem of the nobles stamped onto the envelope. Families exploded with glee, and others with jealousy as the announcement was read in proud voices. 

“The Isle of Nobles invites your most eligible and powerful child to our kingdom to participate in a competition of ability and charm. The champion will be married to our prince and given the rights of a noble instantly. We hope to see your competitor soon, after the festival ends. Bring only essentials, as all will be residing within the palace. Good luck to all. Sincerely, The King of Life and Death.” 

Changbin looked absolutely perplexed as his mother read the paper out to him and his brother. After the small woman finished, the duo looked at each other in silent argument, battling to see which one of them it was meant for. Obviously, it was meant for Changbin, right? He was the oldest and had some of the most developed abilities in their miniscule village. His younger brother, Jeongin, whined like he always does.

“I think I deserve to go to the battle.” The taller sibling stated, his lanky figure easily towering over Changbin. “I’m younger and have much more potential than Binnie.” 

The nineteen year old only rolled his almond eyes, crossing his pale, short arms over his chest. Surely Jeongin just wanted to bother him, as it was clear that the older of the two had a greater chance in winning the heart of the prince. It seemed that Changbin’s fate was inevitable, even if he didn’t want to enter the battle. He would participate only for his family, he knew well that it would only benefit their horrid cause. 

The festival continued without a hitch, and the villages celebrated their abilities joyfully, colorful fireworks dancing in the air with the sunset far behind them. The event began tomorrow, and the people were buzzing with anxiety and utter excitement. Under the dim moonlight, the oldest child of the Seo family packed what little he had. As he slowly gathered his things, Changbin’s mind erupted with frustration and anger. The lad fell asleep that night, his usual watery soul flaming bright.

With no argument and no goodbye, Changbin left for the palace. It was quite a long journey, and he found himself wishing he was with his family again. Knowing well that this competition would take quite a while, he reminisced about life his own little world. It was a clandestine act, done only when he was alone. His world was about to turn absolutely savage, and he knew it. The water bender felt salty tears welling in his wide eyes, erupting and trickling down over his bronze skin, falling into his ebony and vastly overgrown hair. Crying and crying, practically sobbing, he continued on his way to the palace, feeling extremely lucky that there was nobody trudging along with him.

Arrival at the palace was quite awkward, teenagers of all genders standing around and looking absolutely confused. Changbin recognized some of the families there, though they were from seperate villages. The Hwang family of the Second District, born with sparks of lightning and storm in their fingertips. Hwang Hyunjin was definitely their contender as he was tall, gorgeous; a beauty mark resting just below his left eye. Bang Chan of the Fifth District, his body average, and his insides encased in warmth, generosity. He was blessed with the gift of telekinesis. Changbin thought he was quite handsome and very kind, as they had met on more than one occasion. 

The palace’s doors opened as guards hustled out, not even greeting the competitors. Some hugged their families and others got a speech from their parents. After all the emotion and waves of unbridled pride had subsided, the teenagers followed the guards into the gargantuan home of the royals. Changbin didn’t bother to look around, keeping his head up and his vision straight ahead. The lad could hear the noises of awe escaping from the others, and let out a light chuckle. Mumbles of how strong and powerful the prince must be danced in the air, fading with a slight echo. It was almost pathetic, really, when they too were blessed with such powers. 

It was only a short trip and a loud metal clang before the group was enveloped in light. An arena stood in front of them, stone and metal caging hung above them. They were practically pushed inside, an elongated wooden bench waiting for them. Changbin sat down at the very end, distancing himself from the others. He finally looked up, hearing an airy voice emitting from a speaker somewhere. Instantly, he was absolutely amazed with the sight above him. Prince Felix Lee sat there, an amused look in his honey drenched eyes. Changbin thought he was absolutely beautiful even as he did absolutely nothing but observe. Ginger hair fell onto his forehead, a bunny toothed smile shining. Freckles drenched his cheeks and bits of his face. Their eyes met, and sparks quite literally flew as Hyunjin stepped up to show his best.

At least five contenders went and performed, Changbin watched them all closely. There was a tiny girl with the ability to create and manipulate plants; the power of nature. A very large man, clearly older than the rest showed his extreme strength and shook the arena. It was easy to pick up on how the performance was supposed to go. Use your abilities to show how you can help improve the kingdom, and attempt to charm the prince. The loud voice rumbled through the area yet again.

“Seo Changbin of the Third District; Hydrokinesis.” The voice stated to the crowd.

The mentioned boy stood, making his way to the middle of the arena. Sarcastically, he bowed to the royal family, his face staying completely blank. Almost instantly, Changbin flew into action, stepping to the wooden targets to his right. Raising his hands, arrow shaped orbs of liquid rose from the ground. With a snap, the arrows turned to rock hard ice, flying with a whistle into the red dot in the middle of the targets. One of the targets broke in half, and he smirked. The show went on, the water bender flowing like the waves he controls. The finale approached, and he was definitely ready. Changbin practically strutted to the area below the royals and kneeled before them. Flicking his wrist, another orb of liquid flowed from the ground. It took the shape of a pristine flower, a sunflower to be exact, flying up so the prince and eager crowd could see it. It grew to be frozen, like a snowflake hanging in the wind. Snapping his fingers, Changbin crushed the rose, the pieces falling to the stone floor. Standing up, another smirk fell onto his lips, and he walked back to the bench, taking a seat. Royals in the crowd gasped, shocked at the act, and Felix looked disappointed. 

Something fell over the prince, gold flecks in his eyes twinkling as if someone had placed tiny stars within them. The two made eye contact again, and the smaller boy silently challenged him. Felix let out a soft laugh and waved a bit to the older, his bunny smile emerging once again. Changbin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away. Tension was in the air, but so was magic, as well as jealousy. From afar, Hwang Hyunjin noticed and glared at the interaction. Conflict was quickly rising in the kingdom, and chaos surely would begin fast.


End file.
